Rewrite ${(9^{-3})(9^{-5})}$ in the form ${9^n}$.
Solution: ${ (9^{-3})(9^{-5}) = 9^{-3-5}} $ ${\hphantom{ (9^{-3})(9^{-5})} = 9^{-8}} $